


Tony Stark Secretly Loves Rom Coms

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Love Actually - Freeform, M/M, Movie References, Pop Culture, Romantic Comedy, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, The Princess Bride - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff, rom com, so many references, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony may have a bad habit of referencing romantic comedies around Steve, its a good thing he's never seen any of them.
Right?





	

“Really? Who got you that shirt?” Tony asks as he takes a sip of coffee and tries to stop himself from staring as Steve enters the room in a flannel shirt.

Like how is it possible for that man to look good in anything?

The tight t-shirts were bad enough, now he looks like some sexy lumberjack, in from a long day of ripping logs apart with his bare hands-

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Steve asks, ripping his mind out of the gutter and back into reality.

“Its a little Brokeback Mountain.” He says before he can think twice. He notices Bruce giving him a look from across the kitchen and even Natasha raising an eyebrow at him.

“Brokeback mountain?” Steve asks with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah, its a… cowboy movie.” Tony awkwardly stutters as Clint coughs to cover a laugh.

“Oh, okay. Well I actually really like Westerns, me and Clint actually watch some the other day, maybe I should put that one on the list-“ Steve starts to ramble.

“No!” Tony suddenly shouts, spilling his coffee as he does, “I mean, I can definitely recommend better ones. I’ll have JARVIS put them on a list.”

“Okay, thanks!” Steve says with one of those smiles that kind of warms you from the inside out.

 

So many he had a crush on the guy. 

Maybe a bad crush.

Like really bad.

Like he was becoming the proverbial boy on the playground pulling Steve’s pigtails, dropping cheeky references and innuendos at every chance.

So thank gosh Steve never seemed to get them.

 

“Steve, can you give me a hand here?” He yells across the lab at Steve, who’s sitting contently drawing something in one of his canvas pads.

“Sure thing.” He says as he stands up and stretches quickly, revealing a small sliver of stomach that makes Tony’s pulse race. “What can I help you with?”

“Can you just hold this here? I’d asks Dummy, but he’s still salty at me for threatening to donate him to the Boys and Girls Club.” He says with a smirk, looking over at Dummy still sulking in the corner.

“So I’m a stand in for a sensitive robot?” Steve asks with a sly smile.

“Exactly. And I’m sure you’ll do a fine job, so just grab that piece right there.” Tony says with a cheesy smile as he gestures to the part in question.

Steve rolls his eyes even as he grabs it and holds it level.

“Just hold it there till I tell you when.” He mutters as he begins to screw in the necessary piece.

“I won’t let go, don’t worry.” Steve says with a smile.

“Never let go Rose.” Tony says with a laugh before he can stop himself. He wants to smack his head against the metal he’s working on, maybe a concussion will stop him from quoting bad romance movies.

“Rose?” Steve asks as he squints at him questioningly.

“Yeah, it stands for really obvious… stand-in… expert.” Tony rambles, working as quickly as possible.

“What?” Steve asks, sounding more confused than before.

“Cause you’re the obvious stand in for robots and… things. Okay, we’re done here!” He says as he all but jumps up and starts walking away, “Thanks for the help!”

“No problem, but Tony-“ Steve says to his back as he walks out of the lab.

“Gotta go!” He says as he walks into the elevator, still clutching his tools and wondering if he can perform a lobotomy on himself before he gets to the main level.

 

“So Sam was thinking of letting me try out his wings, what do you think?” Steve asks from the other sofa, both of the half watching The Sandlot which is playing on the big screen.

“Really? Sam is letting you near his pride and joy?” He says with a laugh, leaning further into the cushions.

“Well he said only if I was really, really careful. And didn’t let you touch them.” Steve says with a giggle, a noise far to sweet to be coming from a 250 pound super solider.

“Wow, thats so offensive, my feelings are hurt! And to think, I let him pick the last movie at movie night!” Tony says, trying to use his puppy dog eyes.

“You let him pick the movie because it was the one you wanted!” Steve says with an eye roll.

“Whatever, like I want wings anyway. You’re look like an American flag had sex with a bird.” Tony says as he stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“You’re just jealous, you so want to look like a badass bird too!” Steve says with another laugh.

“Hey, if you’re a bird, I’m a bird.” Tony mutters out before he can stop himself.

“What does that even mean?” Steve says, squinting his eyes in confusion.

“Just that- like all for one and one for all, its just like a team thing, you know… I think I’m still drunk from last night.” Tony rambles as he quickly sits up and grabs his tablet to make quick getaway. This crush just went from bad to catastrophic if he's quoting the notebook.

“You didn’t drink last night, remember? You had Clint test out the new arrows-“ Steve starts to say as he stands up and starts walking out of the room.

“Which I really need to finish up, thanks for reminding me!” He says as he all but runs down the hall.

This is getting out of hand.

 

“Hey Tony, can I ask for a favor?” Steve asks as he enters the lab.

“Sure, anything for you sweetness.” He says with an exaggerated wink. Luckily Steve laughs at the gesture, shaking his head slightly. 

“My new suit feels a little bulky, I don’t know what they used, is there anyway you could bring up my old specs?” Steve asks as he gestures to his new suit, which most definitely doesn’t bring out his eyes or anything.

“As you wish.” Tony says with a smirk, glad no one else is around to catch his Princess Bride reference (which Natasha has already embarrassingly caught him watching).

“Is that from a movie or something?” Steve asks with a furrowed brow.

“What? No, I don’t think so.” Tony says, looking away and fiddling with his tablet, hopefully his tone sounds more casual to Steve than it does to his own ears.

“Hmm, sounds familiar. Sorry, its been a long day, my mind must be spacing.” Steve says with a small smile, his eyes showing how truly tired he must be feeling.

“You should get some sleep, you’ve been pushing yourself too much.” He says, before biting his cheek for sounding like a concerned husband instead of a teammate.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right, you probably should too.” Steve says with another smile.

“As you wish.” Tony says before he can stop himself. Apparently he does need sleep, another couple hours and he’d probably accidentally propose to the guy.

Steve gives him another quizzical look before shaking his head and heading out of the lab, “Whatever you say Buttercup.”

“What?” Tony asks, unsure he heard correctly.

“Good night Tony! I’ll get the specs from you in the morning!” Steve shouts to him as walks out of the lab.

 

“You have the worst taste in movies Tony!” Steve says with a laugh as the credits roll on Predator.

“That was a great movie, what are you talking about?” He asks with indignation. Really, he had chosen that because it was the farthest thing from a romance and he needed the distraction.

“Next time, I so get to pick the movie.” Steve says as he grabs for the remote.

“No way, there’s no way I trust you!” Tony says as he pushes the remote out of reach.

“I have great taste in movies!” Steve says as he lunges onto Tony’s sofa to try and grab the remote again.

“You think you’re so perfect huh?” Tony says with a laugh even as Steve half lands on him.

“Well you choose to be friends with me! So clearly I’m doing something right!” Steve says as he lunges again for the remote.

“Oh yeah, to me you are perfect.” Tony says, cringing again at himself.

Steve pauses, his face freezing as he stares at him intently.

“Steve, are you oka-“

“Love Actually.” Steve says monotone.

He feels himself blush deeply, how did he even-

“Steve, I don’t know what you think-“

“Brokeback Mountain. Titanic. The Notebook. The Princess Bride. Love Actually. Did I miss any?” Steve says, his face still blank.

“I…. Did not know you’ve seen those….” He mutters, feeling his heart race in panic.

“I have. All of them.” Steve says.

“I was just joking…” Tony whispers, feeling his face flush red.

“I hope not. Otherwise this might be awkward.” Steve says before he leans in and kisses him, like wow, Steve Rogers is really kissing, Captain America is kissing him, and wow they’re like really kissing and Steve is really good at this, how is he so good at this, and his hands are kind of going everywhere and wow-

“Who knew Tony Stark had a weakness for rom-coms?” Steve says with a laugh as he pulls away slightly, resting their foreheads together.

“Its all Natasha’s fault, she made me-“ He starts before Steve cuts him off with a kiss.

And suddenly it felt like Tony Stark had found himself in a rom com of his very own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
